


Silent Knight: The Lion of Naples

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Costume Kink, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune and Neo are dating.  Neo is apparently quite kinky, and drags others into it as well.Silent Knight, Dragonslayer, Baked Alaska, Knightshade, Cookies and CreamPre-Fall





	Silent Knight: The Lion of Naples

Neo: *walks up to Jaune dressed as Weiss*

Weiss: What the hell? Did she steal my clothes.

Neo: *sign language*

Jaune: She says your clothes wouldn't fit her.

Neo: *more sign language, at one point grabbing her bust*

Jaune: I am NOT translating that.

Neo: *eager sign language*

Jaune: I'm also not going to translate that.

Neo: *suggestive eye brows to Weiss*

Weiss: Just what do you two think you are doing.

Neo: *sign language*

Jaune: I really don't know if I should translate that.

Neo: *emphatic sign language*

Jaune: Fiiine... She says you... had... your chance...

Weiss: I WHAT?!

Jaune and Neo: *flees*

* * *

Neo: *nods her head to Yang*

Neo (signing): (she should totally join us)

Jaune: *glare*

Neo: (she would totally join us)

Jaune: I kind of doubt it.

Yang: Doubt what?

Neo: (nows our chance)

Jaune: *glare*

Neo: *waves Yang over*

Yang: Uh, sure *walks over*

Neo: *grabs Yang's hand and then grabs Jaune's hand*

Yang: Uh?

Jaune: *rolls his eyes*

Neo: *Puts Yang's hand in Jaune's*

Neo: *moves between the two so they are effectively in a group hug*

Neo: *grabs Yang's breast and squeezes it*

Yang: *looks at her questioningly*

Neo: *reaches her arms around both of them, grabbing their asses*

Neo: *nods*

Yang: . . .

Yang: You know what? *looks at Jaune eagerly*

Jaune (to Neo): You're a bad influence on me.

Yang: I'd say this is more of a good influence. Time to teach you two how to do this.

Neo: *sign language*

Jaune: She says she'll be the one teaching you.

Yang: Oh, really?

Neo: *nods*

* * *

Jaune and Neo walk up to Blake as she's reading.

Jaune: Neo says it's your turn.

Blake: Oh, hey Jaune. For what?

Neo: *hands Blake a piece of paper*

Paper: *picture of Blake on her knees, Neo lined up with her crotch, and a yellow penis about to enter her*

Blake: How could you possibly?..

Jaune: You can probably thank Yang for encouraging her.

Blake: . . .

Neo: *pensive*

Neo: *holds her arms out to the side, turning into a miniature version of Yang*

Neo: *nods her head*

Blake: I think that might... be a bit too far...

Neo: *changes back*

Neo: *holds out her hand*

Blake: . . .

Blake: *nervously takes the hand*

* * *

Neo: *hops up to Jaune dressed like Velvet*

Neo: *sticks her butt out towards him and wags it*

* * *

Weiss: *walks up to Neo and Jaune*

Neo: *defensively jumps in front of Jaune, shaking her head*

Jaune: I doubt she was here for...

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Neo (sign language): You had your chance. He's mine now.

Neo: *bears her teeth*

Weiss: I never...

Neo (sign language): I can see it in your eyes.

Weiss: Why is she... looking at me like that?

Jaune: She thinks you're here... to... flirt with me.

Weiss: I did no such things.

Neo (sign language): Then why are you here?

Jaune: Then what can I do for you?

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Neo (sign language): You had your chance.

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: I'm with Neo now.

Weiss: But?..

Jaune: *hands on her shoulders, and pulls her to walk away*

Neo: *sticks out her tongue*

* * *

Jaune: Hey, Ruby.

Ruby: Hey, Jaune. I've got to ask you something.

Neo: *looks at Ruby with deep curiosity*

Ruby: Why is she... looking at me... like that?..

Jaune: *puts his hand on Neo's shoulder*

Jaune: She's just a bit... suspicious...

Neo: *nods*

Ruby: Well... Jaune... do you know why my team is acting so weird?

Neo: *energetically licks her lips*

Jaune: *blows over Neo's left ear*

Neo: *calms down*

Ruby: Yang and Blake are really happy, and... wait... you don't think?..

Jaune: Not together.

Ruby: Then... wait... how do you know?.. Am I the only one who doesn't know?

Jaune: We haven't really spread it around all that much.

Ruby: When you say, we?..

Jaune: *puts his hand on Neo's shoulder*

Ruby: I... I... I... Why did you tell me? Why didn't you tell me? I have no idea what I'm doing him.

Jaune: *pulls Ruby in for a hug*

Neo: *glares at him*

Jaune: Shut it.

Ruby (mumbling): Me?

Jaune (whispering): No.

Ruby (mumbling): She says a lot for someone who can't speak.

Jaune: Oh, yes...

Jaune: *releases the hug*

Neo: *changes into her Weiss costume*

Neo: *gestures at her breasts*

Ruby: Okay, that's just being mean.

Neo: *rolls her eyes*

Neo: *turns back to herself*

Neo (sign language): I apologize.

Neo (sign language): She had her chance.

Jaune: She apologizes. Neo is not fond of Weiss. She feels like she is playing with my heart. I had to remind Weiss that I'm with Neo now.

Neo (sign language): If ice queen can't love him, than I can.

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: If ice queen can't love him, than I can.

Ruby: Well, that... answers... all of my questions... now I have to go hide in a corner...

Jaune: *hugs Ruby*

Jaune: We're still friends, and I hope we will always be friends.

Ruby: Do friends sleep with their friends friends?

Jaune: If it does cause trouble, we promise to cease.

Ruby: You promise?

Jaune: *let's Ruby go*

Neo (sign language): We promise. He also made me promise to leave you out of it. At least for a couple years.

Jaune: I am not translating that last part, but the first part is We Promise.

Neo: *holds her pinkie finger out*

Ruby: *grabs it with her pinkie finger and the two shake*

Neo: *hugs Ruby*

Neo: *let's go*

Neo: *leans forward to kiss Ruby on her cheek*

Neo (sign language): You mean the world to him.

Jaune: You mean the world to him.

Ruby: Really?

Jaune: You are the first person to talk to me.

Ruby: I apologized...

Jaune: After that. You walked up and talked to me... without any need to. We've been friends since our first day at Beacon.

Ruby: That means a lot to me *sniff*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://weatherman667.tumblr.com/post/188583023504/silent-knight-the-lion-of-naples) Tumblog.


End file.
